1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a viscerotomy closure device and method of use for use in connection with closing a hole created during surgery. The viscerotomy closure device and method of use has particular utility in connection with closing a hole in a bodily'organ, such as one created during a natural orifice transgastric surgery procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Viscerotomy closure devices and methods of use are desirable for closing a hole in a bodily organ, such as one created during a natural orifice transgastric surgery procedure. At the inception of transgastric surgery, a gastrotomy is created by placing a hole in a patient's stomach. The gastrotomy must be closed at the completion of the procedure. Conventional methods for creating and closing the gastrotomy are time consuming and increase the possibility of undesirable reopening of the gastrotomy.
The use of circular stapler tissue retention spring methods is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,927 to Welch discloses a circular stapler tissue retention spring method. However, the Welch '927 patent does not have a suture entrapped by a circle of staples deployed by a circular stapler that acts as a purse string, and has further drawbacks of lacking an augur-shaped blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,239 to Myers discloses a segmented introducer device for a circular surgical stapler that is capable of fitting onto the center rods of circular stapling devices having different stapler head diameters. However, the Myers '239 patent does not have a suture entrapped by a circle of staples deployed by a circular stapler that acts as a purse string, and additionally does not have an augur-shaped blade.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,648 to Gingold discloses a surgical stapling apparatus that joins hollow tubular organs. However, the Gingold '648 patent does not have a suture entrapped by a circle of staples deployed by a circular stapler that acts as a purse string, and cannot does not have an augur-shaped blade.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,920 to Main et al. discloses an anvil bushing for circular stapler that is for use with a surgical circular stapler. However, the Main et al. '920 patent does not have a suture entrapped by a circle of staples deployed by a circular stapler that acts as a purse string, and also does not have an augur-shaped blade.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,025 to Main et al. discloses an intraluminal anastomotic surgical stapler with detached anvil that is a surgical stapling mechanism. However, the Main et al. '025 patent does not have a suture entrapped by a circle of staples deployed by a circular stapler that acts as a purse string, and further lacks an auger-shaped blade.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0021759 to Griffith et al. discloses a flexible endoscopic anastomotic ring applier device that deploys an anastomotic ring device. However, the Griffith et al. 2007/0021759 patent application publication does not have a suture entrapped by a circle of staples deployed by a circular stapler that acts as a purse string, and has the additional deficiency of lacking an auger-shaped blade.
In addition, United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0228414 to Clanton et al. discloses an apparatus and method of use of a circular surgical stapler that removes a circumferential portion of a hollow body organ from a patient. However, the Clanton et al. 2005/0228414 patent application publication does not have a suture entrapped by a circle of staples deployed by a circular stapler that acts as a purse string, and also does not have an augur-shaped blade.
Furthermore, United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0217146 to Green discloses a surgical stapler apparatus and method that is a surgical stapler. However, the Green 2004/0217146 patent application publication does not have a suture entrapped by a circle of staples deployed by a circular stapler that acts as a purse string, and further lacks an auger-shaped blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,507 to Ahn discloses a laparoscopic or endoscopic anastomosis technique and associated instruments that performs an anastomosis. However, the Ahn '507 patent does not have a suture entrapped by a circle of staples deployed by a circular stapler that acts as a purse string, and has the additional deficiency of lacking an augur-shaped blade.
In addition, United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0038456 to Clanton et al. discloses an anastomosis device having a deployable section that includes a deployable section. However, the Clanton et al. 2005/0038456 patent application publication does not have a suture entrapped by a circle of staples deployed by a circular stapler that acts as a purse string, and also does not have a loop of suture.
Furthermore, United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0129739 to Green discloses an apparatus and method for performing a bypass procedure in a digestive system that performs a bypass procedure in a digestive system. However, the Green 2007/0129739 patent application publication does not have a suture entrapped by a circle of staples deployed by a circular stapler that acts as a purse string, and further lacks an auger-shaped blade.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0203510 to Alm discloses an annular disk for reduction of anastomotic tension and methods of using the same that forms an anastomosis between adjacent tissue sections. However, the Ahn 2007/0203510 patent application publication does not have a suture entrapped by a circle of staples deployed by a circular stapler that acts as a purse string, and has the additional deficiency of lacking an augur-shaped blade.
Furthermore, United States Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0136043 to Green discloses a filament-wound implementable devices that a self-expanding implantable medical device. However, the Green 2006/0136043 patent application publication does not have a suture entrapped by a circle of staples deployed by a circular stapler that acts as a purse string, and further lacks an auger-shaped blade.
European Patent Number EP1213989 to Ahn discloses a set of accessories for transitional operations and procedures for their use that remove a cylindrical or tubular section of mucosa from a rectal ampule. However, the Ahn EP1213989 patent does not have a suture entrapped by a circle of staples deployed by a circular stapler that acts as a purse string, and has the additional deficiency of lacking an augur-shaped blade.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,917 to Clanton et al. discloses a tissue gripper for use with intraluminal stapling device that holds tissue to be joined in the proper position with respect to the fasteners used to accomplish the fastening. However, the Clanton et al. '917 patent does not have a suture entrapped by a circle of staples deployed by a circular stapler that acts as a purse string, and also does not have a loop of suture.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,114 to Green discloses a purse string applicator and method of affixing a purse string that fixes a string about the periphery of an aperture with staples for use as a purse string. However, the Green '114 patent does not have a suture attached to a mesh entrapped by a circle of staples deployed by a circular stapler that acts as a purse string, and further lacks an auger-shaped blade.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,117 to Ahn discloses a method of endoscopic stapling and suturing and instrument therefor that removably positions a suture in front of and in registry with the staple discharge opening such that a staple discharge therefrom will affix the suture to a target tissue. However, the Ahn '117 patent application publication does not have a suture attached to a mesh entrapped by a circle of staples deployed by a circular stapler that acts as a purse string, and has the additional deficiency of lacking an augur-shaped blade.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a viscerotomy closure device and method of use that allows closing a hole in a bodily organ, such as one created during a natural orifice transgastric surgery procedure.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved viscerotomy closure device and method of use that can be used for closing a hole in a bodily organ, such as one created during a natural orifice transgastric surgery procedure. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the viscerotomy closure device and method of use according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of closing a hole in a bodily organ, such as one created during a natural orifice transgastric surgery procedure.